


Mars

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Beverly Lives AU, Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Possessive Hannibal, Spoilers, Surrogacy, Trans Margot Verger, Trans Will Graham, Will is Ace but the way I might examine that might not vibe with other ppl idk, future tagging because i still can't hit buttons right, idk what this is but I thought of a whole fic and then didn't write it down, if you see this posted I screwed up when hitting save drafts, so im trying to now, ventfic, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Hannibal and Will end up together early on due to caving to intimacy out of loneliness, hope, and other factors post episode one, and things escalate in other ways.Things don't necessary end differently.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Beverly Katz & Will Graham & Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Margot Verger
Kudos: 7





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> fic title a song by yungblud
> 
> Okay to understand this fic you need to know these things, some of this might be spoilers but I feel weird not disclaiming due to the nature of this fic, so if ppl prefer to handle surprises maybe don't read this note:
> 
> 1.) I thought Margot was a trans woman this whole time because I don't read blurbs and I just thought the vague things I heard about Fuller's choices with Margot was based on not casting a trans actress but otherwise ppl were like, yeah, Fuller didn't want to make trauma a defining aspect or apparent cause of queerness and I still respect that about him. So this whole time things have very much gone over my head. But this is transformative fiction and I think trans Margot is valid and I can do what I want anyway. (But yeah, the vague things I heard about Red Dragon were really out of context to the point where when they were talking about masculinity I thought it was Mason forcing Margot to be more masc because of abuse and other things were really out of context and i haven't read red dragon yet and I thought later show canon was Margot finding rebellion and ways to counter that influence and being the personification of Femme style and no BS personality was a part of that and also Margot having autonomy stripped in the will specifically was due to malice towards Margot being trans so that was... totally the opposite thing of what actually was going on and is like the inverse of canon struggles.) But while this is nothing like canon I still think this version is of value, too, although I worry I might fuck up something on a writing authorial level due to my own dysphoria idk.
> 
> 2.) I only saw like, 3 snippets of S3 so I have very little idea of what actually happened and haven't had the willpower to watch it yet except for the ending because Hannibal takes a lot out of me content-wise due to how heavy and intensive it is, and while I love how amazingly crafted and wonderfully made and all the care that went into it, I don't have the emotional energy to do more than just vaguely remember all the parts I vibed with in Hannibal.
> 
> 3.) I'm still upset about Beverly and this is fix it, dammit. But also I want Will to get more chances to be feral and angry but also have healthy relationships with other ppl. Also I liked Will and Margot's supportive moments in canon.
> 
> Also I want someone to punch Hannibal in the face.
> 
> So like, if you can roll with these vibes you probably might like this idk.
> 
> Trigger warnings: this will deal with trans stuff in a way that might trigger dysphoria but also I liked Margot and Will's attempts to be supportive while being not in a good place and wanted to see if I could alleviate some things I needed to vent about via fiction so this might not be chill for ppl idk.
> 
> Also the way I write ace stuff is largely through my own lens of being ace, which I am not sure if it counts as sex repulsion or not because I can stomach sex in fiction specifically because it isn't real and because I actually like reading about consuming unhealthy codependent intimacy in fiction anyway. So all of my work tends to straddle that line of: yes this person is coded as ace but has sex for other reasons than sex, but can still feel things because of endorphins and stuff but primarily all my main characters have sex because they like emotional intimacy and physical closeness with their partners and other aspects of intimacy connected to sex but not necessarily due to them, and those characters feel like they get that with them before their partners generally turn into abusive emotional tyrants who are abusing their trust and love for them. and then later sex is an issue not just because of abuse but because of the codependency and the way the abusers try to control the mc on an identity level and use sexual intimacy as a weapon in that.
> 
> So idk if this falls into demi territory or just ace but with Very Specific Conditions for who they will tolerate sex for territory before and after things go to shit.
> 
> Basically, Will is cool with having sex with Hannibal before things go bad because he feels seen and valued and loved by Hannibal and wants to reciprocate and likes other parts of their domestic and intimate life (like stuff you do before and after sex anyway), Hannibal very much wants to have sex with Will but also wants to turn him into a murderer and Will is very much not on board with the rest of it. And then things go bad for other reasons because Hannibal is an evil, vile, and manipulative disaster bisexual whereas Will is just a mess and a very burnt cinnamon roll who can kill you bisexual ace man who is doing his best but is also really tired but who genuinely loves someone who is not good for him and they both know it.
> 
> idk if this spoils anything but I needed to get that off my chest.
> 
> But I also just think friendship between Margot and Beverly and Will despite disaster striking is Neat.

Will can see Hannibal evaluating him. Can see he wants to go further but is waiting, for something, Will doesn't know what.

\--

Will loves him, but not enough.

"I let you see me. I put the cup back together. But you didn't want it-"

Not enough.

And Hannibal plunges the knife in, not with intent to kill, but intent to hurt and make Will hurt as much as he claims Will hurt him.

\--

Hannibal smiles, bared teeth stained red.

"I suppose you think that's quite rude of me."

\--

Hannibal wears polite society's norms like a fresh suit.

It's an act.

They are his prey, his hunting grounds, all the carefully cultivated shields Hannibals wears like a mask so very well.

Hannibal claims to be a gentleman.

Hannibal is also, fundamentally, a fucking hypocrite who has no qualms finding ways to force people into what he wants and claiming they did it of their own volition because they wanted it, or they did it to themselves.

Will knows this.

It's Hannibal's design whether he sees it or not.

And Will knows that no amount of understanding will fix or change this, no amount of seeing clearly is going to spare him or anyone else the consequences.

Because now, Hannibal sees himself as a wounded, wronged animal.

A wounded, animal god who was denied what was his for paltry, inconsequential, easily remedied reasons.

And Will is right in the crosshairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta write:
> 
> Will intitiating post events of S1 early  
> Fluffy will and hannibal moments  
> balancing fluff and dogs and will's house scenes and domesticity with both hannibal and will vying for who initiates and how their romantic relationship evolves  
> Hannibal still debating on whether to frame will and encepalitis and manipulation events  
> Alana and Will and Hannibal having sex for not angsty reasons as a threesome but then stuff with the ripper case gets intense and things happen with freddy and stuff goes down???  
> alana takes time to get space for herself and has issues with will and will has issues with her due to hannibal bs
> 
> (Will discovering Beverly in the basement and both of them finding out and Hannibal saying he’ll let Beverly live if Will submits. Will takes pills and gets abducted to second location with Abigail who is also being used to keep will there under the threat of Hannibal doing something bad)  
> (things happen with jack and alana and will with the ripper case and beverly trying to help track ppl and stop will from being framed as accomplice to hannibal)  
> (something happens with abigail like canon but she escapes but will still gets stabbed for 'betraying' hannibal and the FBI gets involved)  
> alana and will have therapy moments  
> will goes on run at some point tracking hannibal down once exonerated after possibly being framed or almost institutionalized due to hannibal bs  
> (Margot and will sex scene baby discussion and both of them having panic attacks over dysphoria but wanting to help each other in impossible ways due to how trapped they feel and because they both asked each other for help and believe the sacrifice is worth is because Margot took the time to ask and Will wants to do it and thinks he can handle it)  
> (margot still having same canon fallout around this event)  
> (will having baby and mason trying to kill baby but Will is technically under protection by Hannibal but that's still not necessarily a good thing because the baby is blackmail, also have Hannibal's paternalism snobbery and controlling ness combined with Sister issues and cannibalism serial killer issues)  
> (there is a kind of truce between alana and margot and hannibal and will around will being with hannibal and still technically being a hostage again because hannibal will let them have the baby without issues because he's not a baby killer and he just wants will)  
> (baby might die before being born idk either way the only way alana and margot have baby is through original canon)  
> (will escaping and getting hysterectomy post hannibal bs with hannibal trying to keep will via their own baby after stuff goes bad with hannibal trying to get will to at least not be at odds with him being a cannibal serial killer while will tries to hold on to himself after they've established Will doesn't want to be a killer and can exercise autonomy ty very much)  
> (Alana punching Hannibal)  
> Hannibal getting stabbed either by alana or beverly
> 
> Mason still getting all the canon comeuppance he deserved and more but offscreen because any time spent on that bastard is time he doesn’t deserve
> 
> will still throws himself and hannibal off cliff like canon around canon events that also happen but different
> 
> Alana and Margot domestic moments  
> Alana and Will reconnecting moments
> 
> Beverly and Will being roommates and other hurt/comfort moments
> 
> Gotta figure out if Abagail ends up with Margot and Alana and the baby or someone else if will feels like he's not able to give her the help she needs after their other hannibal related traumas but they are still friends
> 
> hannibal gets locked up and ends up where he is in silence of the lambs because he sucks and still lives


End file.
